Shusei Flamebringer
Shusei Flamebringer '(集成フレイムブリンガー, ''Shūsei Fureimubringā) is a member of Shade and one of its second-in-commands. Appearance Personality History Magic and Abilities '''Natural Abilities 'Ways of Combat' Master Hand to Hand Combatant: ' 'Physical Attributes Enchanced Strength: ' '''Enchanced Speed: ' 'Enchanced Durability: ' '''Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: ' 'Fire Magic Fire Magic '(火の魔法, ''Hi no Mahō): Fire Magic allows the user to control and manipulate the kinetic energy of magical particles to generate, control or absorb fire, being able to manipulate it for general purposes. This is induced by the user raising the motion of a target's magical particles through telekinesis in order to ignite it. They can excite or speed up an object's magical particles, increasing their thermal energy until they ignite, not necessarily objects, but also air particles. They can control and move the flames, including the shape, heat and even colour. With this in mind, the user is able to create fire-based attacks which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offence and is immune to being burnt. The generated flames can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their "type" can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency by manipulating the magical particles in the air. The user can form fire into long streams, spheres, or even more complex shapes like letters in skywriting. These flames-objects will only remain their shapes as long as the user concentrates upon them. The objects will only burn about 3 minutes before expiring unless the user continues to infuse them with energy. The temperature of these fiery projections is generally around 2,800 F, near the melting point of iron. Fire Magic seems to be unaffected by water, as the user is able to create flames even when submerged in water. In short, the user of this Magic can release fire from their body and manipulate it. User can also change the properties (such as heat, smell, and taste) of his/her flames for different effects, which corresponds with a different flame color and generates them by first summoning a Magic circle with his/her hands, from which the flames soar outwards. '''Flame God Slayer Magic Flame God Slayer Magic '(火炎の滅神魔法, ''Kaen no Metsujin Mahō): Flame God Slayer Magic is a Lost Magic, Caster Magic and a sub-catagory in God Slayer Magic, specializing in allowing the user to utilize the element of fire. Flame God Slayer Magic incorporates the element of fire into the user's body, allowing them to produce black flames from various parts of their being, which are mostly used as a means for offense. The user is also able to consume external Fire Dragon Slayer. However, a Flame God Slayer is able to eat the crystal produced by a Fire Dragon Slayer, with the reverse being normally impossible for said Dragon Slayer, except under special circumstances. '''Basic Spells *'Flame God's Bellow '(炎神の怒号, Enjin no Dogō): *'Flame God's Explosive Flame '(炎神の爆炎, Enjin no Bakuen): *'Flame God's Kagutsuchi '(炎神のカグツチ, Enjin no Kagutsuchi): *'Flame God's Supper '(炎神の晩餐, Enjin no Bansan): *'Flame God's Nova Armor '(炎神の新星鎧, Enjin no Shinsei Yoroi): *'Flame God's Blast '(炎神の爆風, Enjin no Bakufū): 'Advanced Spells' 'God Slayer's Secret Art '(滅神奥義, Metsujin Ōgi): The strongest techniques of the God Slayers. Trivia *Shusei's appearance is based off Itachi Uchiha from Naruto: Shippuden. *Flame God Slayer Magic was approved by Perchan herself.